jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanna Joestar
Giovanna Joestar(ジョヴァンナ・ジョースター; Jovu~an'na jōsutā) is the protagonist of the upcoming fanfiction GioJo's Bizzare Adventure: Vortice Argento, set '''two years after the events of Jojolion'. She's the SBR-counterpart of Giorno Giovanna, the protagonist of the '''part 5: Vento Aureo'. Giovanna is the Great-great-granddaughter of Johnny Joestar and Rina Higashikata, making her a relative of Yoshikage Kira and, ergo, Josuke Higashikata.Her dream is to become a police chief and rid Italy of corrupted cops and the Passione mafia gang. Appearance Giovanna is a half-italian, half-american young woman of blond wild hair wrapped in a tall tomboyish pigtail, blue eyes and slim build, 166cm(5'4") tall. Just like any Joestar, she has a star-shaped birthmark on the region of the rear of her left shoulder. Her trainee uniform consists in a blue officer jacket, white top and black hotpants. Personality Unlike her original Counterpart, Giovanna is exquisite, wild-mannered, extrovert and hotheaded, taking everything to the utmost seriousness and having a hard time controlling herself. She likes to break her own personal records and rarely is someone to give up once her mind has been set, making her look sometimes very childish and obnoxious. She also hates when her value as a proper police officer is put into question for being a woman, daggering anyone who dares to diminish her for that. However, despite her flaws and personality, for inheriting the Joestar Spirit, Giovanna has a great sense of justice and honour. After being saved by an police officer during her childhood, she vowed to honour him by getting rid of the corruption that plagues the italian police department, as well as try to erradicate the mafia gang Passione so that the citizens of Italy wouldn't have to live in fear. Yasuho notes that, despite not bothering about her origins as a Joestar, Giovanna has the same determination as Josuke. As a counterpart of Giorno, Giovanna has the habit of repeating to herself orders and other notes she mentally writes, and usually ends her sentences with the word "Goddamnit!"(コラ, Kora, which can also be translated as "hey!"). Her battle cry is angrily repeating the word "ORA!", like other Joestars. Abilities Main Article: Dirty Mind Giovanna's Stand is Dirty Mind, which when it punches someone/something, it'll mark it with a Kiss-shaped mark which can't be removed in the Stand's range and that will come closer to another mark on command until they "kiss" and glue to each other for the moment or indefinitely. Personal Physical Strength: Giovanna is physically strong for her height and age, being able to fight with foes taller than her and take care of a small mob of armed gang members. Her fighting prowess is also top-notch, as she's skilled street fighter and knowledgeable in several self-defense maneuvers. Intelligence: Despite her personality and habit of going into action heads-on, Giovanna has shown incredible analytical observations and the ability to think complex strategies when brute force doesn't work, as she can use the abilities of her stand to good use and and figure other's weaknesses and strong points with a few observations. Knowledge: Giovanna studied hard during her youth in order to become a police officer, and as such, she's extremely sharp when it comes to laws, geography, social interactions and general knowledge. Giovanna also has interesting in physics and and astronomy, shown with her fight with Luciano Camargo. History Early Life Synopsis Major Battles Quotes * "Stop it right there! You're under arrest, goddamnit!" - Giovanna's catchphrase. * "I, Giovanna Joestar, have a goddamn dream!" * "Dirty Mind has the power of printing goddamn mouths in you, and like star-crossed lovers, they earn for each other, goddamnit. Let's see who gives up first, your goddamn body or their love!" * "Did you just judge me for being a woman, goddamnit?!" * "Yasuho... Hirose... That girl was the one who I found the other goddamn day..." Trivia * Images and appearance based on the character Saber of Red(Mordred) from the Fate series. * Giovanna's record of doughnuts in her mouth at once is 17 doughnuts. * Despite her favorite movie being Pulp Fiction, her second favorite movie seens to be Pixar's Toy Story. * She shares the same bloodtype with her counterpart Giorno Giovanna, * Like Jolyne, she dislikes being called "JoJo", only her parents being allowed to do so. Even so, everyoje in her department calls her like that, much for her chagrin. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Stand users Category:Jojo Category:Main Protagonist